Cruel Intentions
by FOUNDinLOVEx3
Summary: Based on the film Cruel Intentions. Nick Jonas. School's player. He can get any girl he wants. What happens when he makes a bet with his stepsister that he can make the new girl Miley Ray to fall in love with him. Rated M for a reason. NILEY
1. Nick Jonas

**Hey guys, so I was watching Cruel Intentions earlier and I thought 'hmm, I wanna write a story on this' so here it is. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Rated M for reason. **

* * *

><p>Nick Jonas.<p>

He was young and he wanted to have fun. And sex was a part of his fun; he enjoyed having control, being the guy that every other guy looked up to, even the schools most attractive guys, who made every girl swoon. Except for one; Selena, his stepsister. She was the daughter of Mandy, and when she and Paul got married, they brought Nick and Selena together. Nick knew she thought he was attractive and handsome, but she had a fun time resisting her lust towards him. Selena was the one he really wanted but couldn't have. She was his stepsister for crying out loud, but she was so beautiful and flawless. He needed to have her. It hurt his self-esteem that he couldn't persuade her into having sex with him.

Of course their parents knew nothing about this, and even though they knew about him, they didn't know what Selena really was like. Nick was the only person who knew her for what she really was; A real bitch who used people and stepped on them just to make herself feel better, and to climb up the ladder of fame. But she was still the only girl he couldn't have, and that was why Nick _desperately_ wanted her.

His father was both furious and embarrassed by his son's escapes with an unknown number of girls and women. His father sent him to Mrs. Pruitt therapy sessions hoping these sessions would help him get a better look on females. Treat them with respect, not use them as toys. Nick didn't really need a shrink in his opinion but his father intended him to go.

So here he was, sat in the big long brown leather chair in her office. His mocha eyes was staring up at the ceiling, thinking. 'Why did I need to be here?'

"Nicholas, you're not present. What is on your mind?" Mrs. Pruitt interrupted his thoughts.

Nick had actually never been really present in these sessions, but she couldn't tell. Nick was too good of an actor. While he told her a lot of lies about his self, trying to become a better man, and treat women and also men with respect, his thoughts had wandered off to some of his last conquers of girls. What a good shrink she was when she couldn't tell that he wasn't present, and that he didn't want to work on becoming a better person.

He remembered the first time he came here. He saw a gold framed photo on her desk. He knew it was her daughter. The girl was pretty enough, though she wasn't his taste but that never stopped him. He already formed a plan in his head. Nick didn't like Mrs. Pruitt, he thought she was overcharging the sessions and it was clear that she didn't like him. And when his plan was accomplished she would hate him.

Matt, one of Nick's best friends was the one who helped him track down her daughter, Jordan, after that first session. He was good at finding people. Nick didn't know how he did it, but he just did, and after all it didn't really matter to him how.

It had been too easy for Matt to find her Jordan, she went to another school, and it was too easy for him to get her to sleep with him. But Nick didn't just sleep with her. He took photos of her which he had put on the internet the night before. She would be devastated, and her mother would be angry as hell, but this was the last session with her, because he knew she would refuse to see him after this - and Nick could live on in peace without these awful meetings.

It took Nick longer for her to sleep with him. As apparently she was a virgin before him, so it took him seven dates. Usually it only took one to three dates to get them to sleep with him. She really thought that Nick was the one for her and that they were going to get married. But it wasn't the first time a girl had thought that. But at last Nick got what he wanted from her; Sex and nude pictures.

Nick had been looking forward to bring Mrs. Pruitt down. He did it only to have fun, and to prove that no one could mess around with him.

"_Nick!_" Her annoying voice disturbed him again.

Nick looked into her eyes, and inhaled sharply. "It's so hard to think that I couldn't live through a single day without thinking of having sex." Nick was the best liar, she ate it raw.

"I know," she sounded disgusted but continued with a soft voice. "You are better than that; you have to rise above it."

Nick felt like laughing but he kept his face serious and sincere. "You're a nice woman Mrs. Pruitt, and I would love to photograph your legs sometime. You have flawless legs."

Nick let the bomb drop. The session was almost up, and he knew that Jordan would sooner or later call her mom and tell about the guy who said she had flawless legs. Mrs. Pruitt looked at him in horror. Nick decided to play a little more.

"That was the old me," He said quickly, before he stood up and walked to her desk.

She sat looking after him in her chair that was right in front of the chair he had sat in.

"I'm so proud of you," she said quickly and followed him to the desk, which Nick was already sitting on.

"Is that your daughter?" Nick took up the framed photo of Jordan and pretended that he hadn't seen her before.

"Yes that's my beautiful daughter Jordan."

Nick let his index finger stroke the photo. "See that's the type of girl I should be with." He didn't mean it.

"She is out of your league, no offense." She took the picture out of his hands and placed it on the desk again. It took some restraint to keep Nick from bursting out in laughter. _Out of my league? As if._

"Take good care of yourself Nick." She let him to the door.

"Thank you for everything," Nick said while he walked out of the room for the last time.

When it closed after him, Nick sighed in relief, and chuckled to himself. What he really meant was: Thank you for nothing.

The phone rang inside her office and Nick walked slowly to the stairs. He could only imagine what Jordan was telling her mother and he was sure she was crying. Nick reached the stairs when Mrs. Pruitt came screaming out of her office. Nick spun around.

"You're going to pay for this, you little shit!" she yelled after him.

Nick gave her his crooked smile and ran down the stairs. He could hear her following him. He ran into a girl below the stairs. Mrs. Pruitt was still screaming at him while she descended the stairs slowly.

"What's her problem?" the girl asked him.

"I don't know." Nick said and looked down at her legs. "God, you have flawless legs. Can I take you out for dinner?" He gave her his dazzling smile.

The girl giggled and nodded. Nick quickly took her hand and we walked out of the building while the crazy shrink Mrs. Pruitt yelled after him.

After dinner with the girl, whose name apparently was Chloe, she had invited her home. Right after they were finished Nick had left her apartment to go home.

When Nick arrived home, Selena was in the living room, lying on a couch reading a magazine. She wore dark slacks and a lacy black blouse, unbuttoned to expose her cleavage. Her stilettos were tall, and her hair was down in loose curls that cascaded down her shoulders. Sexy.

Selena looked up from the magazine when he entered the room.

"How was your last day with Mrs. Pruitt?" She had her eyes on the magazine again.

"Pointless," Nick sat down beside her, and threw his right arm around her, and moved in and placed his mouth at her ear. "But I won. She was furious."

Selena stood up and looked bored at him. "Congratulations Nicholas. Another game accomplished." She threw the magazine on the coffee table and walked over to the mini bar, and pulled out two glasses and filled them with Martini.

"It appears we have a lot to celebrate." She gave Nick one of the filled glasses.

"Thanks. Are we celebrating more than the fact that I slept with my shrink's daughter and buried her afterwards?" Nick was actually curious to know.

"Yes, we're also celebrating that our parents are going to Paris for two weeks on vacation. That means more alone time and better opportunities to enjoy ourselves. They will leave on Friday."

Nick stood up, placed his glass on the coffee table and walked up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean exactly when you say _'enjoy ourselves'_?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not finished." She shook him off and turned around to look at him.

"What more are we celebrating? I think we may have to throw a party." Nick winked at her.

She groaned at him, and sat down in the chair opposite the sofa. "You know that Justin dumped me over some stupid little girl right?" Selena pouted.

"Yeah, and we're celebrating that you got dumped?" Nick raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm not done yet. Let me finish, you idiot!" She hissed at him. Nick threw his hands in the air, as if he surrendered.

"I found out who the girl was, and her name is Demi, and luckily she's in our school." She made a disgusted sound over the word 'luckily'. "So I am pretending to be her friend now. She's thrilled of course that I would ever talk to her." Selena rolled her eyes.

"So what's in it for you to play best friends with her?" Nick sat down in the sofa again.

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." She looked at him.

"If I know you right, there is another reason behind." Nick flashed her, his crooked smile.

"You know me better than anyone else." Selena winked at him and stood up from the chair and sat on top on him. "You'll have to seduce our young Demetria. Make her into a slut, and ruin her reputation. Justin will be devastated." She brushed her lips against his.

"Why Demi, why not ruin Justin's rep?" Nick asked her.

"That could be traced back to me, we can't let that happen. I'm the schools darling, and I intend on keeping it that way." Selena pursed her lips.

"Well then good game. I have my own little game to attend to." Nick pushed her off of him and stood up and walked out of the room.

"What?" She yelled after him. Nick entered his room with Selena just behind him.

Nick turned around to face her. "Well it's not exactly a little game. I think it is going to be my best game ever." He sat down at his desk. Selena crossed her arms, and looked at Nick with an angry expression.

Nick rolled his eyes before picking up a magazine from his jacket and threw it at Selena. "Stop looking at me like that and turn to page 62 and read."

Selena scoffed and opened the magazine and turn to the page and began to read to herself.

_Why I Choose to Wait by Miley Ray. Nashville, Tennessee._

_Most of my classmates will probably brag to you about who they hooked up with. I won't. Because I'm seventeen years old, and I have never hooked up with anyone. To me, your virginity is the best gift you can give someone. Your husband, preferably, in a romantic resort bedroom overlooking the ocean... Not the backseat of a limo after senior prom. Not in some boy's messy bedroom when you're bored. Being a virgin might not be the coolest thing where at Nashville, but I want to be pure for the man I marry..._

"Jesus Christ, is she for real?" Selena gawked.

"Oh she is, she's probably 'daddy little angel'" Nick said, walking behind Selena.

"She has a boyfriend called Liam, but won't sleep with anyone until she gets married." He said, tracing her neck with his fingers.

"Her boyfriend must be gay, or maybe he gets his satisfaction elsewhere." Selena said, moving away from Nick. "Too bad for you, she's in Nashville" She said, looking at her manicured nails.

"But oh contrary, the virgin's father has accepted the Headmasters position at our school. She's staying with my Aunt whilst her parents are moving out." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"Can you imagine what it would do to my reputation, screwing the Headmaster's daughter? She'll be my greatest victory." Nick could see it all before him.

"I don't think you can screw her. This is out of your league." Selena laughed at him.

"You wanna bet?" Nick took a step towards her.

"Alright," Selena face grew a mischievous, evil smile. "I bet you can't her in bed before school starts." She took a step towards Nick so they were stood close up against each other.

"Easy." Nick scoffed.

Selena rolled her eyes, before lifting up the magazine. "Not only would I never give anyone I didn't love my virginity, but I would never dream of doing it while I was still in school. Our teenage hormones do not believe in consequences, be it STD's or pregnancy or emotional heart ache... I would never subject myself to such things for a few moments of pleasure - or, with boys our age, inadequate fumblings beneath the football bleachers... I will never sleep with someone that I do not intend on spending the rest of my life with."

Nick shrugged. "Easy," he repeated. "So what are the terms?" Nick asked.

"If I win, then that hot Ashton Martin Vanquish will be mine." She threw her arms around his neck.

"And if I win?" Nick asked her while he placed his hands on her hips.

"Then I'll give you the one thing you have been obsessive about since we met." She pushed him away and sat on his bed.

"And what would that be?" Nick couldn't help but tease her a little.

"In English...I'll _fuck_ your brains out." Selena said.

"What makes you think I will agree to that?" Nick stepped away from her.

Selena put her hands on the bed and gave him an innocent look."I'm the only one you can't have, and I know that it kills you."

"...No way." Nick said, and walked away.

"You can put it _anywhere_." Selena said, lying down on the bed. Nick stopped in his tracks. He couldn't help but let his fantasies go wild at what she said. He turned around.

"I'm in," Nick said and walked over and pushed her down on the bed, and he lay down on top of her.

Nick bit her earlobe, and licked her neck gently. Before he whispered in her ear; "I can't wait to have you."

Before she could push him off, Nick jumped off of her, and pointed his finger at the door. "The door is that way."

Selena rose from his bed, and scowled at him.

"I need to attend to my journal," Nick sighed and stepped to his safe which had his journal in it.

"I don't get why you write all that crap in it." She said while she walked to the door.

"I know you want to read it. I know you're _desperate_ to read it." Just like he was desperate to fuck her. Nick laughed at her while she hurried out of his room and slammed the door behind her.

Nick got his journal out from the safe and went to sit behind his desk. It was a big journal and it looked like a book. Nick carefully flipped some of the pages, smiling at the pictures and some of the words. A half year of his life had been written down on those pages. Nick had started to write it when they first moved here one and a half years ago. It wasn't his only journal. He had another one in the safe from the first year, but all the pages were filled out. Nick didn't write every day, but almost. All his accomplishments were written in the pages, and he had pictures of all the girls that he had played.

Nick smiled to himself. Those were private words from his cold heart, and he didn't intend to let anyone read it besides himself, _ever_.

This was going to be the most exciting and maybe challenging game ever. It was games like this that made Nick feel alive. Nick lived for these games, they were his life.

This was the famous life of Nick Jonas.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, what do you think?<strong>

**Review please. Thank you.**


	2. Meeting Miley Ray

**Hey guys, oh my god, never thought I'd get reviews for this. It really means alot that people review. **

**Thank you and here you go.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, for the sun was shining perfectly down onto the grounds of the Jonas' House. It was a perfect for a morning ride on the horses they own. Coming back was two people, one was a woman in her forties, and she was accompanied by a younger seventeen girl. Miley Ray.<p>

"It's a beautiful home you have here Mrs. Jonas, thank you for letting me stay with you aswell." Miley said, smiling softly at her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the ride back on her horse.

"Why thank you, Miley. It's a pleasure." Margaret replied. "You know, this house has been with my family for over sixty years. Does your family do much riding?"

"My father and I used to ride a lot." Miley replied.

"Ah, well I can tell, you are a naturally with my horses." Margaret praised. Miley could not help but grin at the comment.

"Now, whilst you are staying here, I want you to consider this your home for the time being." Aunt Margaret told her. She didn't want Miley feeling homesick from her home town.

"Thank you. It's so peaceful and quiet around here." Miley said, before closing her eyes and listen to the sounds of nature. But suddenly a gunshot sounds in the distance, making Miley jump in surprise. What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, Nicholas must be here." Aunt Margaret said, before galloping down the ridge on her horse, followed by Miley.

Nick was in the garden with the groundskeeper. Nick was holding a shotgun aiming it in the air, whilst the groundskeeper stands by the trap.

"Pull!" He commanded, before the target soars into the air. He fires the gun and aims perfectly at the target, smashing it into pieces.

Nick quietly reloads his rifle for a second go but he hears his name being called in the distance.

"Nicholas!" A familiar voice shouted. He knew who the voice was, it was his Aunt Margaret. He lowers his rifle and turns to see Aunt Margaret and a young girl riding over to him. He plasters a smile on his face before walking over to his Aunt. Margaret dismounts from her horse and hugs her nephew.

"Aunt Margaret! I've been looking all over for you. God, I've missed you." Nick said whilst hugging his Aunt.

"I've missed you too. How are your parents?" She asked. Nick smiled.

"They're fine; they've left to go on vacation to Paris. They're coming back in two weeks. I miss them already." Nick replied, obviously lying.

Margaret awed, stroking his cheek before remembering her guest. "Nicholas, there is someone I would like you to meet. Miley, she's going to be staying with me for a few weeks."

Nick looked over at the girl his Aunt was talking about. He looked over her appearance, his could tell that she screamed 'innocent' just by looking at her. She had long light golden brown hair, mixed with honey blonde highlights. She wore light blue trousers with a white t-shirt. He smirked in his mind, thinking this was going easy as he has dealt with 'innocent girls' before.

"I guess that makes two of us. Welcome." Nick said, extending his hand for her to shake, Miley smiled at him before shaking his hand.

"Margaret, why don't you head in and whip us up some of that ice tea of yours? We'll take care of the horses." Nick said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Alright dear, don't you two get into trouble okay?" Aunt Margaret said, before walking away into the house.

"We won't." The teenagers said at the time. Nick climbed on his Aunt's horse and turned to Miley, he beckoned her to follow to go to the stable.

Miley and Nick was in the stable putting the riding gear away, but Nick spared his glances to have a quick view of Miley's bottom.

Miley soon noticed this and sighed, turning to him and looked at him in disgust. Nick looked her. "What?"

"Are you always like this on the first encounter?" Miley said, continuing on putting the stuff away.

"Well, I'm sorry that you have a nice ass." He said, still looking at her bottom. Miley rolled her eyes, still carrying on.

"I read your manifesto." He said, changing the subject.

"Really?" Miley asked. Nick nodded.

"I've gotta say, I found it rather appalling." Nick commented. Miley's face scrunched in confusion.

"That's a first. Most people praised me for it." Miley replied, still confused that someone found it appalling.

"Most people are morons. I mean who are you to criticise what you've never experienced?" Nick asked.

"I wasn't criticising anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't actually experience the act of love until they are in love and that people our age are too immature to be in touch with those emot-"

"Are you a lesbian?" He asked, cutting her off her sentence.

Miley stopped and look at him. "..No."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I was picking up that lesbian vibe off you."

"Look, I wouldn't expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs." Miley said, turning back to her chores. Nick scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, walking towards her.

"Well, let's just say, I know your reputation." Miley replied.

"What have you heard?" Nick asked, sounding surprised.

"That you promise the girl the world to get them in bed with you." Miley said, turning to him.

"Who told you that?" Nick asked. Miley paused before answering.

"A friend wrote me." Miley answered simply.

"That's a bit lame, who the hell is taking the time to write letters about me?" Nick said, sounding annoyed.

"Why do you sound so surprised anyway, it's the truth isn't it?" Miley said, turning back to finish off tidying up.

"If you say so..." Nick trailed before leaving the stable. Miley looked at the door, but paused before shaking her head and continued tidying up.

* * *

><p>Demi was having her usual afternoon music lesson with a young handsome twenty year old man. He was teaching her how to play the piano. Demi pressed down onto the keys on the piano, after her tutor instructed her.<p>

"That's good, that's good." Her tutor commented.

Demi was sat next to her tutor, Joe Gray; he was using the same piano as her, playing the notes for Demi to try to do.

"Now let's try another" Joe said, pressing down on another set of notes, he looked at Demi and watched. Demi attempts the different set of notes but fails, causing her to curse making Joe laugh lightly at her.

"Once more, and remember the flow." Joe said, watching Demi attempts, but once again fails.

"Oh, I suck. I suck." Demi huffed out.

"Hey, relax. It's okay. Take a deep breath." Joe said. Demi did what he said and takes a deep breath.

"You're concentrating too much on the notes. Let it flow." He instructed. He could see her struggling because her ring finger was hitting two notes together.

"Here, why don't why play something else like, Chopin-Minute Waltz," Joe smirks at Demi. He knew she couldn't play this one because of the fast movements it requires.

"Fine, but you play that end," Demi point towards the side that contains the higher notes.

Joe laughs before nodding in agreement and he moves a little closer to Demi. Demi, immediately could feel the warmth from his body radiating off onto her, making her feel slightly nervous. His right hand begins the song at an alarming fast pace; Demi swallowed deeply, and hit the first few chords along with him.

Selena had entered the room with the maid but halted, stopping her and the maid. The maid was going to speak but she hushed her silently, watching the interaction between the two.

Everything's going smoothly; for once Demi was actually hitting all the correct keys, something that has never happened before. She adverted her eyes to Joe quickly to see his breathtakingly concentrating face, and within that second her hand travels too far right and clumsily lands on top of his, making him stop playing.

"I-I.." Demi was trying to apologise but it came out in stutter. Joe looked at Demi, he looked into her eyes. Demi felt herself get lost in his deep mocha eyes and found themselves leaning in.

Selena saw this and purposely knocked over a vase, causing the pair to apart from each other. They both looked up at who made the noise.

"Mei Ying, what did I tell about being careful around here? I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. You were both playing beautiful." Selena said, smiling sweetly at them both.

"Selena, this is Joe Gray. He is going to be giving me music lessons over the summer." Demi said, looking at Selena.

"It's nice to meet you." Joe greeted, shaking her hand.

"Likewise, I'm sure.." Selena said, looking at him intently.

"Um, Joe is attending Juilliard, did you know?" Demi asked her.

"No I didn't." Selena said. "Impressive." She commented.

"Thank you. Well, I guess our hour's up. Same time tomorrow?" Joe asked, looking at Demi. All she could do was nod at him, feeling a little nervous under his gaze. Joe looked at them both before departing. Leaving Demi leaning her head onto Selena's shoulder.

* * *

><p>After Nick's encounter with Miley, he drove over to his brothers house. Kevin Jonas', Nick's older brother, Kevin was the resident drug-dealer and a popular jackass, he was at his desk separating pot seeds from his stash, whilst Nick paced back and forth behind him.<p>

"Unbelievable. Some fag, no offense" Nick said, to his brother.

"Hey man it was one time, I was drunk but none taken, what's going on now?" Kevin asked.

"Anyway, wrote a letter to this chick telling her about my tactics." Nick answered.

"And do you have any ideas who it could be?" Kevin asked, still separating his stash.

"Kevin, if I knew who it was that person wouldn't be alive right now." Nick stated, gritting his teeth.

"Where did you say she's from?" Kevin asked, thinking.

"Nashville...who the hell do I know in Nashville?" Nick thought out loud. Kevin paused before answering.

"Jake Ryan"

"The football stud?" Nick turned around looking at him, Kevin nodded.

"Yep, he's from Nashville. I wouldn't be surprised if he was your rat." Kevin said.

"It would make sense. Jake hates me. I fingered his girlfriend at the game last year." Nick said, making Kevin laugh at what he said.

"I don't think that bothered him." Kevin said, smirking lightly.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, thinking what does his brother know about the football stud, Jake Ryan.

"Well, let's just say Jake likes tackling tight ends on and off the field." Kevin said.

"Are you shitting me? How do you know that?" Nick asked shocked by what Jake Ryan was.

"I have my sources," Kevin shrugged. "Jake used to sneak in Mitchell's dorm room drunk every month. It's like, for Christ sakes Greg, you're gay, deal with it." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Mitchell? You mean your friend from kindergarten…" Nick asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Yeah…he is a fucking faggot too… even Jake tried to kiss me," Kevin shuddered. "But who could blame him." Kevin said, smugly. By this time of the conversation Nick felt like he wanted to puke.

"Too bad he's in Nashville this summer." Nick said, lighting a cigarette.

"Not anymore. Football team started practice last week. He's already called me to hook up" Kevin said, turning to Nick.

"Really, you think you could arrange a little get together with him tonight on my behalf? Nick asked, puffing out the smoke.

"Hmmm. I do believe Bravo is showing Spartacus on television tonight." Kevin said.

"Outstanding…god I hope you don't turn gay as well." Nick teased. Kevin flipped him the bird.

"As if, but I know how to please people like him and don't think it's not going to cost you." Kevin said, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"No problem. Just make sure your front door is unlocked bro." Nick said, before giving him two hundred dollar bills, and then he left the room, leaving Kevin to arrange the meeting with Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading this.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks :)**

**teencyruslovato**


	3. Wanna have a sleepover?

**Here's the next ep. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, where the sun shone down onto Selena and Miley as they were sat on a blanket in the middle of their local park where a lavish picnic lies around them. Selena was wearing large black sunglasses and a hat to protect her from the heat waves of the sun. Demi was sat in front of her, wearing a nice floral summer dress, eating some grapes whilst Selena was playing with her hair.<p>

"So, rumour has it that you went on a date with Justin McCan (**A/N Justin Bieber).** I hear he's very nice." Selena commented, brushing Demi's black locks. Demi shrugged.

"He's alright." Demi started. "But he kept talking about this bulimic head case he dumped over Fourth of July." Demi said, putting another grape into her mouth. Selena stopped brushing her hair.

"Really? Bulimic head case." Selena asked, realising that this 'bulimic head case' was her herself.

Demi nodded. "Yeah, what a loser she must be." She said, laughing a little but stopped when Selena yanked her hair. Selena quickly apologised and Demi continued. "Anyhow, Justin's invited me to the Hamptons for Labour Day Weekend." Demi said, adding another grape into her mouth.

"That's great." Selena said fakely.

"You think so? I don't know. I guess I'm just scared." Demi replied.

"What are you scared of?" Selena asked. Demi scoffed.

"Ah duh. Boys. I've never even gone to first base with a guy." Demi stated, looking down feeling embarrassed.

"Haven't you ever practiced with one of your girlfriends?" Selena asked, putting the brush aside.

"Eww. No. That's gross." Demi said sounding grossed out by kissing one of her girlfriends.

"It's not gross. How else do you think girls learn? Here turn around and face me." Selena said, making Demi turn around and face Selena who removed her glasses.

"Now close your eyes and wet your lips." Selena ordered.

"Are you for real?" Demi asked, feeling a blush coming onto her cheeks.

"Do you want to learn or not?" Selena asked flatly, already getting irritated with Demi.

"I guess. It still sounds gross." Demi caved, and wets her lips just she was instructed.

Selena moved towards Demi and put her fingers under her chin, pulling her closer then smirked a little as she brushed her lips across Demi' feeling her move along them naturally. 'Hm, she's not bad.' Then Selena traced her bottom lip with her tongue, and then she deepened the kiss when she felt Demi's lip part with a small gasp. That's when Demi started taking the initiative all on her own as her tongue massaged against Selena's. Then pulling away Selena wiped her bottom lip and looked at Demi whose eyes were still closed.

"See you're a natural. Nothing to worry about." Selena said as check herself in the mirror.

"That was…intense." Demi breathed after opening her eyes.

Selena grinned. Now all she needed was Nick to give her that extra push. With that extra push she would be the next slut of the new school year. It would leave her less to worry about that's for sure.

"Yeah just think how it will be with more practice." Selena said, making Demi's eyes bolted open.

"With Joe? Oh I don't think he'd want me like that…would he?" Demi asked her cheeks flushing. Selena nodded. "You know, he sends me letters. Love letters." Demi said, lowering her voice.

"That's so romantic…Have you responded?" Selena asked. Demi shook her head. "Well do you like him?"

Demi paused before standing up and confessing to her. "I do like him. I can't stop thinking about him, but if my mother found out about Joe she'd kill me" She felt tears started to fall down her cheeks, making Selena hug her in comfort "What am I going to do?" She sobbed.

Selena grabs Demi by her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Look, did you hide the letters?"

"Yes." Demi said, but lowered her voice to a whisper. "They're in this antique doll house in my room." She said.

"I want you to make me copies of his letters and bring them to me." Selena ordered. Demi nodded but pause and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why?"

"Demi, if there's one thing I'm great at, its love letters. With my help, he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. Perhaps we can arrange a little get together for the two of you at my house." Selena said.

"You'd do that for me?" Demi said, sounding surprised.

"Of course I would. We're friends, right" Selena said, adding a smile.

Demi nodded and paused.

"Wanna have a sleepover?" Demi asked Selena gleefully, making her smile dropped.

* * *

><p>It was 10 'o' clock at night at the Jonas residence and Miley was sat on her bed in her bedroom, reading another letter sent to her about the famous Nick Jonas. Soon, Miley heard music coming from outside her room. Unable to concentrate; Miley walks out of her bedroom and follows the sound of music, soon she ends up by the pool room. She opens the door and walks inside, looking around to see if anyone is in here. "Hello?" She walks in a little further and finds Nick sat in a chair by the pool, nodding away to the music. Miley stopped and called him. "Excuse me...excuse me!"<p>

Nick looked up at saw Miley standing a few feet away from him; her face showed that she was annoyed. He lifted the remote in his hand and pressed pause on the remote, making the music stopped. "Oh hello." He said a slight smirk on his face.

Miley rolled her eyes and walked over him. "Do you know that this music is playing through the entire house?" She said, put her hands on her hips.

"It's not just yours." He said, looking at her.

Miley scoffed, shaking her head, she started to walk away but 'Love Me' by Justin Bieber started to playing making her turn around to face him. Nick just had a big grin on his face.

"So what you doing in your room?" Nick asked.

"Reading." Miley answered.

"Anything interesting?" Nick asked, getting up and walked over to the counter.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." Miley asked, watching him. Nick walked over to her with something in his hand.

"For you." Nick handed Miley a gift bag. Miley looked at him suspiciously before looking inside the bag and pulling out a small brown leather backpack what had a small plaque on it what had carved '_Miley Ray'_ on it. "Something to start the school year with."

Miley shook her head before replying. "You didn't have to do this."

Nick frowned and pulled the bag off her. "You hate it don't you?"

"No I like it!" Miley said, pulling back off him. She sighed. "You just didn't have to do this."

Nick smiled. "Why don't you join me for a swim?" He asked.

"At this hour? I don't think so." Miley said.

"Oh come on. It may be 10'o' clock but we are reasonably young." He said, making Miley eyebrows rise.

"Well I suppose...give me a minute. I'll be right down." Miley said, before walking out of the pool room.

Nick watched her leave but his gaze was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Picking it up, he answers it.

Selena was sat on a chair in her bathrobe, with one of her feet soaking in a small tub of warm water and the other foot is tended to by Mei Ying.

"Fuck her yet?" She asked her step-brother.

"I'm working on it."

"Loser." Selena said.

"Blow me." Nick answered.

"Call me later" Selena said.

"Okay." Nick said, before pressing end call on his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. But next is gonna be longer :)<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. I'm sorry but you're not my type

**SORRY GUYS THAT IT'S LATE.**

**Here it is now, lol. Thanks people for reading this! Means alot.**

* * *

><p>Back at Miley's room, Miley stood in front of her mirror, wearing a one piece blue bathing suit underneath her dressing gown. She looked herself over before she set off back to the pool. But she stopped in her tracks at the door, she looked back before walking over to the mirror again and adding a squirt of perfume to her wrists which she then dabbed on her neck after, then she nodded again at the mirror before she grabbed her towel and make her way to the pool room.<p>

When she entered the room, she tried to spot Nick at where she last saw him but he wasn't there. She walked further into the room calling out his name and stopped in her tracks with her mouth wide open, for what she saw was unexpected.

Nick was stood at the towel rack at the corner of the room, naked, dabbing the back of his neck with a towel, leaving his bottom exposed for anyone who walks into the room. He then turned around when he heard his name being called, still dabbing the back of his neck. He saw Miley on the other side of the room, gaping at him, then her eyes diverted to his member, making her eyes widen also.

"Would you mind turning around so I can put my bathing suit on?" he said, making Miley snapped out of her gaze and look back up at him. He raised his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head before she flushed red in embarrassment. "Yeah... sorry." She said, using her hand to block him so he could get change. "That was _so _embarrassing" She muttered to herself.

When she heard the pool splash, she removed her hand and made her way over to the pool, leaving her towel on the railing before taking off her dressing gown. "You know, it amazes me how someone so charming as you can be so manipulative."

"We're not going to start talking about those stupid letters." Nick said, making his way over to her.

Miley carried on. "Oh, what was my favourite part," She pretended to think. "Oh yes, _even more treacherous then he is attractive, he has never uttered a single word without some dishonourable intention, every woman he has successfully perused has regretted it, stay away from him_." She said, looking at him at when she said the last line from the letter.

Nick rolled his eyes before saying, "You know, you could at least tell me who's bad mouthing me so I can confront them." Nick said, swimming closer to Miley. Miley let out a small laugh.

"That would ruin the surprise, so no." She answered. Nick frowned before he swam a little away from Miley, then he playfully splash water at the side of her.

"You know you're right," Nick confessed, making Miley raise her eyebrows.

"About what?"

"About, what you said today...I mean, I've done some things that I'm not proud of." Miley started to feel regret about what she said to him earlier on.

"Look, I wasn't trying to give you a hard ti-" She started to apologise but he stopped her.

"No it's okay," Nick said and he started to swim slowly around Miley. "I mean look at you, with all your morals and values, you seem to be happy with your choices. I envy you, no bullshit." Nick said, before stopping in front of her.

Miley looked at him, suspiciously. "Really?" Nick nodded at her.

"Seriously, I mean you've got everything going for you." He said, moving closer to her. "You're smart, you're beautiful, determined...you're everything I want in a girlfriend." Nick said holding each finger of her quality. He started to move towards her, seeing Miley face turn red by his compliments about her.

Miley shook her head before moving back from him. "You know I'm dating with someone." She stated.

"Oh yes, your boyfriend Liam. It's funny, how you only mention him until now." Nick said, before swimming closer to her, making Miley end up hitting her back on the tile wall. _Crap!_

Miley looked at Nick, who was still making his way over to her. "Uh, he's backpacking through Australia." She said, but Nick carried on his movements. "He's great...I really miss him."

Nick ended up directly in front of her, staring down at her. "I care." He whispered, before leaning towards her. Miley almost lean towards him but she quickly moved away from the wall.

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type." She said, shaking her head.

"Seriously?" Nick asked, softly. Miley rolled her eyes at his sincere face.

"'You're smart, you're beautiful. Determined?'" Miley said, putting on a deep voice to sound macho. "Listing my qualities won't get you anywhere with me. The best you can hope for is my friendship. You're really walking a fine line at that," and she left the pool. Leaving Nick to just stand there almost sulking. But he shook his head, not believing he had been shot down.

"Good night, sweet pea!" Nick shouted nicely, yet bitter.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and Nick made his way over to his brothers house, he saw a car parked outside on the driveway and knew who it was. Jake Ryan.<p>

Nick was stood outside his brother's door. The 'All-American star football player' was getting high with Kevin. Nick entered the room. "Hey Kevin, did I leave my...HOLY SHIT!" Nick said, trying to look surprise.

"Jesus!" Jake yelled and scattered to get rid of the evidence but it was too late. He saw Nick light a cigarette and takes out his iPhone and snaps pictures of him. Jake's face was priceless, Nick was sure that his Christian family wouldn't be very happy to see him if they saw him in this situation. This made a smirk grow on Nick's face.

"Kevin, I thought you locked the door!" Jake screamed.

"I thought I did." Kevin said, shrugging. He laid back on his bed and watched Jake and Nick.

"Look Jonas, this was the first time I've ever done something like this. I was-" Nick rolled his eyes at him.

"I know experimenting new things and blah blah blah blah blah."

"Please don't tell anyone. This could ruin my career." Jake was practically begging now. He was almost on the verge of tears at this moment.

"Your career? What about your family? Can you imagine the humiliation your father's going to feel when he finds out his pride and joy is a fucking drug-addict?"

"Hey hey hey. Careful Nick, give him some air." Kevin said, sarcastically.

Then Jake turns to Nick. "Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything. Let's just forget the whole thing."

Nick looked like he was actually thinking about it, though it was just a sham. "Hmmmmmmmmm...Nah. Can't help you there. It's too good to pass up." Jake begins to incessantly sob. "After all, it is you who is bad-mouthing me to Miley Ray."

"Miley Ray? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come on Jake, you're the only one who knows her. The truth will save you."

"I swear on my life, I never said a word to her out you." Tears were rapidly falling down Jake's eyes.

"Come to think of it, he's probably telling you the truth. He can barely write a grocery list, let alone a letter. What was I thinking?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders at the end. Nick was trying his best not to smile.

"Alright," Nick took a big sigh, and cleared his throat, "I believe you. Your secret is safe with me." He leaves the room as Jake sits there, still in static shock. The rich boy pokes his head back in, "Actually there is something you can do for me."

* * *

><p>"So what else do you know about Nick?" Miley asked as she and Jake both walked along the beach. The tides from the ocean was pushing and pulling, the two stared out at the ocean, also in the jogging clothes.<p>

"He's smart as hell, you know? He's really dedicated to achieving his goals. Always gives 110. He's always watched my back." The football star said, "He's got a bad rep...but it's mostly bullshit."

"I don't know Jake. I've been hearing awful things about him," Her voice was light, thinking of what Nick truly was.

"Oh yeah? From who?" Jake asked playfully.

"I can't really say. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Miley, how long have we known each other?"

"Forever!"

"Exactly! Now, it' my job to look out for you. You're like a sister to me. Besides, do I look like some kind of gossip queen to you?" Miley laughed. "Com'on! It's me, Jake! The Jakester! I'm serious."

"Okay, you promise not to tell anybody?"

"I swear to you on my mama's life." Jake solemnly swore with his right hand up, the left on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Ha! That nosy bitch! Are you sure?" Nick was ecstatic to hear who it was, as he drove on the highway, his brown curls airborne in the breeze.<p>

"Positive, man. She said, 'Mrs. Munroe'." Jake said on the other line of the phone. He couldn't help but glance at the ripped men behind him who were drenched from the water. "They met at orientation."

"Okay, next. Did you do everything I asked you?"

"Yeah." Jake once again replied.

"Did she buy it?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"No. 'Pretty' sure or 'sure' sure?"

"She bought it." He declared with a prideful smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo, Jack is so sly!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! ITS MAKES ME WRITE MORE FASTER!**


	5. The plot thickens

**Sorry guys, I'm late. Been super busy /: looking for jobs for this summer and so and I got one! But it's a 0 hour contract /: but anyho back to the story.**

**RATED M HERE GUYS! JUST WARNING YA ;) (well it's not _that_ rated m, just gets a little heated lol)**

* * *

><p>"She tried to outdo me with a one-handed cart wheel which is really stupid, because I told her I could do this..." Demi on camera balanced on her head, with her legs spread open, "for a really long time," Joe on the tape had wide eyes as he sat on a chair, he was directly in front of Demi's opened legs as she was wearing a skirt. "You see what I mean?" Demi asked as she got to a right side up position.<p>

Selena rolled her eyes at Demi in annoyance.

"You okay?" Joe asked, getting down to sit beside her. His hand laid over hers.

"You won't believe what I found out -" Nick exclaimed as he burst into the room.

"Shh!" Selena shushed as she still watched from the hidden camera, leaning closer towards the screen. Everything got quiet as Joe and Demi were about to kiss. Their lips only millimetres apart, though everything came to an abrupt stop as Demi's phone beeped. Demi sighed as she leaned back out.

"It's my mom. Got to go."

"Aw, I should get going to," Joe also declared as he checked his watch. Nick's head looked like it was waving back and forth, almost as if watching this was going to make him fall asleep.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Could be heard in the background. Jet kissed her hand.

"Ugh," Selena make gagging noises as her face became more contorted with loathing. She rolled her eyes as she turned the camera off. She slammed the remote on the wooden table beside her as she huffed and puffed, and cleared her throat. Nick stared intently at her. "Okay, what's wrong?" Her control of volume lost at the moment, palms up as she shrugged in her simple gesture for the question.

"Are you ready for this?" Nick retorted, a smile playing on his face. He takes a seat beside Selena as he crosses his legs, "I've recently discovered that our good friend, Mrs. Munroe, sent the letter to Miley, urging her to stay away from me."

"Interesting," Now Selena is the one with the contented grin.

"Yes, it is. I now plan to devote all my energies to destroy the douche bag."

"Ah, and the plot thickens," Selena said as she got up, the bottom of her white dress twirls like a flower in the wind. "It seems that Demi has fallen for her music teacher," Yet again, she moves to another seat.

"I'm sure Mrs. Munroe will love that," He didn't bother to turn around and say it.

"Unfortunately, our Don Juan is moving at a Special Olympic Hurdler's speed." The manipulator lied comfortably in her seat.

"What's your plan of attack?" the manipulator's step brother asks, as he walks towards her, taking the seat beside her.

"I rat Demi out to Mommy. Mommy goes ballistic and ends the relationship. Boo-hoo!" Selena ends without any sympathy what so ever.

"But who will they turn to for help?" Nick issues, like a little lost child for help.

"Demi is planning on going away with Justin next week. I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakening." Selena said as she lied on top of Nick, who began to massage her shoulders.

"I'm at your service," He said huskily.

"Thank you," She made low moaning sounds then, "That feels good..." drawling at the end.

"Oh sis, you're so tense," a smirk on the man's face.

"I hate it when things don't go my way. It makes me so horny," her hand gently glides down Nick's area, and rubs his crotch. Nick reciprocates and rubs her just below the breasts. "Seems like things are looking up for you,"

"It appears so," His eyes still closed in pleasure.

"Any luck with your girl?" Nick moved his hands back to her shoulders, as Selena's lips met with his fingers.

"Moving along quite well,"

"Have you succeeded in your task?"

"Any day now,"

"Let me know when you do." Selena kissed his jaw, "Until then...down boy," was her final saying as she left.

The sexually excited man was left speechless. His mouth tried to get words out, but nothing came out. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, as Nick dialled his phone.<p>

_Ring, ring..._

"Hello?" the other line picked up.

"Hi, it's Nick,"

"Hi," Miley's voice was heard.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, um...did I leave my glasses there?" Nick asked, saying the first excuse his mind could make up.

"Um...no, I don't think so." The phone balanced between Miley's ear and shoulder.

"All right, I guess I'll see you around tomorrow,"

"Is that why you're really calling?" Miley now held the phone properly.

"I called because I missed talking to you," Loneliness painted on his.

"A moment of honesty," A surprise expression played on Miley's face.

"Don't get used to it. I'm not liking it too much." You could hear Nick laughing on the phone.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going out with you," A smile grew upon Miley's face on the phone.

* * *

><p>Nick and Miley strolled through the park and over the bridge together; almost like a date as sparkling stars shone over them.<p>

"That's ridiculous," Nick laughed at something Miley said.

* * *

><p>It was around midday, as Selena looked at different (but stylish) dresses, imagining how much better they would look on her as she waited for someone. She heard high heels click against the marble floors as Mrs. Munroe power walked towards Selena.<p>

"I got your message and came as fast as I could," Mrs. Munroe said in between ragged breaths.

"I hope I didn't keep you something?"

"No, not at all," The mother said, shaking her head.

"It's Demi," Selena said in a tone of utmost importance.

"What about her?"

"You promise you won't say anything?"

"You have my word," She promised, "It isn't drugs is it?"

"It's worse," Selena confirmed. She ushered Mrs. Munroe to take a seat, with her (who was still holding onto the dress). "I think there's something going on between Demi and her music teacher."

The mother leaned in as if she'd heard incorrectly. "Joe? That's crazy!"

"I know," Selena said, shaking her head in disapproval, "He's been sending her love letters that she hides under her doll house. I've been questioning whether or not to tell you, but something like this could destroy her reputation," Mrs. Munroe looked away for all of this to sink in. "I hope I did the right thing in telling you. I'd hate see Demi ruin things with Justin." But on the inside, Selena was laughing and enjoying every second of this; her plan is already laid out and set in motion.

"N-No, I can't thank you enough for this!" Her hand holding onto Selena's in gratitude.

"Look I'm just trying to look after her make sure she doesn't follow in the wrong path is all." She said putting on her best sincere voice with puppy dog eyes "You will be discreet right?"

"Of course. I am so glad you told me…now this can be stopped." Mrs. Munroe said "I will deal with this now."

"Alright but don't be too hard on her…it was only a crush or at least I think."

"Okay, thank you Selena." With that Mrs. Munroe left, leaving Selena with a smirk on her face.

And now, the domino's are all ready to fall, taking another down with them...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY HAHA! LOVE YOU ALL<strong>


	6. Just a kiss?

**Thank you guys for the reviews :) I love you all. Here's the next chapter. A little Rated M at the end, I guess lol. **

* * *

><p>After Mrs Munroe's conversation with Selena, she headed back to her home and to Demi's room, looking for the love letters where Selena had mentioned they would be and they was. Mrs Munro huffed in anger before walking into the living room, where Demi was having her lessons.<p>

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mrs. Munroe's angered tone shouted from across the room; Demi's music coming to an abrupt halt.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked, not sure what was going on.

"I'm paying you to give piano lessons, not to pervert my child!" her voice still loud, and louder as she stomped towards the two.

"Mrs. Munroe, I think you're misunderstanding something,"

She shoved the letters right at him as proof. "Care to explain this, then?" This time, her voice much softer. Demi's face froze as she saw what her mother held; Joe's face much more distraught as they exchanged looks of worry.

"Where did you find those?" Demi demanded.

"Georgina found them while she was cleaning. Now I want you out of my house right now!"

"Mom!" the girl growled.

The mother held her ground, "Now!"

"Yes ma'am." He said silently before leaving the room.

Tears trickled down Demi's face as she watched Joe leave the room. Her watery eyes moved to her mother's face, who had an angry expression on her face.

"I cannot believe your behaviour Demi. Now go to your room" Her mother snapped at her.

Demi walked whilst sobbing into her room and slammed her bedroom door before collapsing onto her bed, crying. Everything was ruined now.

* * *

><p>Joe was still in the elevator whilst their argument was happening but as he reached the main floor, he was about to walk out but saw Nick and Selena in their custom wear, both wearing pair of black shades. The step sister held an envelope in front of the pianist, both siblings smiling.<p>

Nick and Selena brought Joe back to their house, and had a conversation with Joe, telling him how Demi feels about him. Joe was shocked obviously, even though he shared the same feelings to her. But Joe knew that her mother wouldn't let her be near him anymore so Selena convince Joe to write another letter to her, promising him that she will get it, personally.

Once he was out of the room, she dropped the facade, rolling her eyes. The princess gave a big sigh, taking the phone in her hand and dialled a number.

"Who're you calling?" Nick asked, after being silent for so long.

"Demi," Nick grabbed the phone from her hand, hanging it up. "What are you doing?" She asks annoyed.

"Before we do this, I want you aware of the damage we'll cause." Serious.

She feigned thinking for two seconds, replying "I'm aware," In an upbeat tone. She grabbed the phone, dialling the numbers again. Nick's hand tried to pry it from her, both of them struggling to gain control. "Are you really?" He questioned her, as he hung up the phone. "I mean we've done some pretty fucked up shit in our time, but this is..." He paused for a while, thinking carefully to choose his words. Selena's face gave of the impression for more than just that. "We're destroying an innocent girl, you do realise that?"

"What is that? Oh my God, it's your conscience," Selena got up and reached towards Nick's temple. She grabbed a fistful of air (pretending that it was his conscience) and threw to the ground, STOMPING on it. "Justin McCan is going down, and if you won't help me, someone else will."

"You amaze me," his voice filled with new incredulity, never knowing Selena would actually go this far.

"Eat me, Nick," She sounded somewhat hopeless and sad, "It's alright for guys to fuck everyone, but when I do it, I get dumped for innocent twits like Demi," Now she was getting pretty pissed. "God forbid I exude confidence and enjoy sex. Do you think I relish acting like Mary Sunshine 24/7, just so I can be considered a "laaaady"?" She put more emphasize on the 'lady' part. "Do you think I take great delight when I hear- "Demi is so wonderful", "Demi is a model child", "Demi is going to make an excellent wife one day." I'm the Marsha fucking Brady of the eastside, and sometimes I just want to kill myself for it! No, I don't enjoy being a part of the weaker sex, and for that reason, everyone around me is going to suffer." Another pause for breath, "So there's your psychoanalysis, Dr. Freud. Now, are you in or out?"

"Call her," Nick said, waving his hand away. Selena picked up the phone and is finally able to reach Demi.

"Hello?" a depressed voice answered.

"Demi, its Selena." Hysterical sobbing started on the other side of the line. Selena rolled her eyes, "Okay, calm down." Demi cried louder and harder, Selena had to pull the thing away from her ear. "Stop crying," Selena said firmly. This only made the poor girl cry harder than before. "You know what? Hold on for Nick." Selena said, radiating off a smile for him. Now Nick rolled his eyes at her as he took the phone.

"SIGH, Demi, stop crying." Nick ordered, but Demi just kept on crying so much, that it could be heard through the receiver. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. I have a letter from Joe. He asked me to give it to you. I can't bring it to you, since your mother despises me, so this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

><p>Demi was going over the plan again in her head as she let out a deep breath. She only hoped it would work if not her mum would only kill her more. She fluffed the pillows one more time before pulling the comforter over them. Then she pulled up the hood of her hoodie as she looked over at the picture of her and her mum making funny faces.<p>

"Bitch." Demi muttered as she slammed the picture frame forward

Then taking one more glance back, she snuck out the window and jump down to the ground. After running a few blocks she stopped to catch her breath. Demi walked the rest of the way to Selena's house. Demi was told to meet Nick there being he said he would help get her and Joe together.

Arriving to the manor, Demi noticed Nick waiting on the porch gesturing for her to come inside. She looked around real quick before running inside.

"Finished!" Demi sang, waving her finished letter in the air. She was laying on her stomach while writing the letter on Nick's bed; in his room. Nick –who was fiddling with his camera- snatches the letter, scans the front and back before crumpling it up and tosses it into a nearby garbage can, resulting with a dull _thud. _Demi burped from drinking her Iced Tea. "This sure doesn't taste like an iced tea." She commented.

"It's from Long Island," Nick said, apathetically.

"How's the letter?" A broad smile made its way to Demi's lips, thinking of Joe.

"It's excellent," Nick mutters, taking a snap shot of Demi.

"You think he'll like it?" Demi is sipping more of her iced tea from a crazy straw.

"Oh I'm sure, he will" He said. He took a few more pictures of her.

"What are you doing?" She asks, turning around.

"Just taking a photo," That innocent voice appears. "Y'know, you could be a model."

"Really?"

"It's too bad..." Nick trailed off.

"'It's too bad' what?" Demi asked.

"That you're not sexy." Nick sighed.

"I can be sexy!" She shouts after that insult.

"Alright, show me sexy." Nick's head is high as he rolls his eyes. Demi does a few poses of what seem really kiddish. She puts one leg in the air and he n does a cat pose. "Wow. Th- that's really sexy." He says, not really confused. "Why don't you make yourself more comfortable?" Demi sits in lotus position with her palms up, humming in her meditation. "No, no, no, nah. Come here," He brings his index finger back and forth. The girl climbs over the bed and towards the photographer, fixing her hair. In one swift move, he pulls the zipper down all the way, revealing Demi in her lacy black bra. "Now that's sexy," he states with a smile. As she struts, Nick continues taking pictures. "Demi?" Nick cuts in, "You know what would be superduper sexy? If you lost all the clothes."

Demi made a disgusted face along with a false laugh. "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"I think I should go home now," She told him as she zipped up her hoodie.

"I'll call your mom and have her pick you up."

"My mom? You can't call my mom!"

"Oh wow!" Nick clapped a hand over his forehead. "She doesn't know you're here! In fact, you're probably grounded!" he said in faulty surprise. Demi nodded her head happily. "I think I should call her anyway,"

"NO! Please! Please. I'll do anything! Just don't call my mom!" Demi screamed as she ran to hug Nick's legs.

"Trust me Demi, all I want to do is give you a kiss."

"Just a kiss?"

"I swear." Nick confirmed as he helped her up. Demi puckered up, her eyes close as she waited for Nick.

Nick met her lips, but Demi felt it was heated this kiss. Then he started to trail down her jaw to her neck and farther down.

"Nick…I…don't know about this…you said it was only a kiss." Demi stammered as he kept moving his kisses further down her body until she felt him unbuttoning her jeans "Nick-"

Then all of the sudden Demi felt a wave of heat wash over her body and she felt weak.

"Oh god." Demi whimpered as she felt his kisses between her legs.

All of the sudden Demi's legs caved from beneath her. She could've sworn she heard a chuckle from him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, YOU LIKE? HATE IT? TELL ME PLEASE!<strong>

**THANK YOU :)**

**-r**


	7. It's not about winning Nick

**Here it is people! =]**

* * *

><p>Sunshine broke through the clouds as the rays poured inside the Munroe's house.<p>

"Demi, are you awake?" Her mother cried as she came into Demi's room. "Come on, you are going to be late for the-" She stopped mid-sentence as she removed the covers, finding a doll in her place.

"Demi!" She shouted again, heading towards the bathroom.

"Yes mum?" the familiar voice suddenly pops up. Mrs Munro swiftly turns around to see her daughter standing by the doorway. Her hair was all ruffled and poofy almost like an afro.

"Jesus Christ! Where have you been?" She exclaims, shocked from the sight of daughter.

"Shopping?" she answers in an uncertain voice (she was never really good at lying).

"Well hurry up!" Mrs. Munroe pulls up the zipper until it reaches the top. "You are to be at Mrs. Jonas' before brunch. She's important to the school. And I want you to look your best, alright?" She lectures as she starts brushing Demi's hair. The girl's face scrutinizes in pain. Mrs. Munroe gives her a good, firm pat on the bum before leaving her.

* * *

><p>At the Jonas Estate, outside at the terrace, Aunt Margret sits at one table talking to someone on the phone, whilst Miley and Demi eat their lunch together at one table.<p>

"Afternoon, ladies," Nick says from behind as he kisses his aunt on the forehead. He is fully dressed in tennis wear, his right hand swinging the racket back and forth.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Miley said with surprise, though her emotions betrayed her, a smile spread upon her face.

"I wasn't plan on it, but being such a lovely day, why waste it in the city?"

"Good point." Nick took a seat besides Miley, who was just finishing up.

"Anyone for tennis?" He asked and then looked at Demi; his devil smile on his face as he stuck out the handle and slowly went up and down with his hand on it. He licked his lips seductively. Demi made a disgusted face as she spat out a cherry seed causing Miley to look at her in confusion wondering what's wrong.

"Excuse me!" she said innocently before running off.

"Tch. That was rude." Nick said, obviously annoyed.

"She's very strange," Miley mentioned leaning towards Nick as she watched Demi run into the mansion.

"What am I going to do?" Aunt Margret asked aloud as she walked over to their table.

"Is something wrong?" The nephew put on his mask of concern as he drank some of his water he had.

"That was Mrs. Collins. They need volunteers at the retirement home, but I have theatre tickets."

"Oh, that's terrible," Nick said sadly, continuing with this little charade.

"I have a thought. Why don't you two fill in-?"

Miley didn't let her finish as she interrupted her. "Don't worry about it we'll take care of it." She said.

"We?" Nick said choking on water.

"Yes we." Miley said kicking him in the shin.

"Right of course." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You two are the best! Thank you. So sweet of you..." She kept on praising them and hugging her nephew as he embraced her and smiled so sweetly, it'd make you sick.

"Can't help it," he said through bared teeth as she left. He placed his hand in the form of a gun, shooting himself in the head.

* * *

><p>As the two walked with the nurse, they passed many pensioners, there was one who kept on spraying a parrot with water.<p>

"Stop it." It repeated.

"It's so wonderful when young people come to help out." The nurse said as she held on to their shoulder. Nick wore all black in the cheery retirement home, unlike Miley, who wore white and red. "Most of our patients don't have family nearby," The nurse continued. "Here we are! Mr. Gottlieb? Mr. Gottlieb? We have a visitor for you!" The nurse said as Miley entered the room. Those two hit it off quite well. Nick was about to go inside too, but the nurse stopped him. "No, I've got somebody special for you, baby. Come on!"

"Oh! Did I ever tell you about my husband in world-?" the little old lady asked.

"Yes you did tell me about your husband in World War two." Nick lethargically cut in from the chair across from her as he filled in a crossword.

"Did I?" she asked, her voice sounding like a child.

"Yup …and I fucked your daughter."

"Excuse me?" she questioned, uncertain if she had heard correctly.

"I said 'would you care for some water?'" He turned to her, placing on a smile.

"No, thank you." _Knock knock..._ Nick quickly removed his shades and dropped everything, taking a seat beside the elderly lady, forcing a smile.

"Come in!"

"Hi...How's it going in here?" the nurse asked enthusiastically, Miley in the back. Nick smiled and let the old lady explained but deep inside he wanted to get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p><em>Am I more than you bargained for yet<br>I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
>Cause that's just who I am this week<br>Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
>I'm just a notch in your bedpost<br>But you're just a line in a song  
>(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)<em>

The sun was setting by the time the two had left and Miley and Nick were both riding in his Jaguar.

"It's weird. I actually feel good about myself. Mrs. Sugarman is cool." Nick told Miley, looking at her through his dark shades.

"Come on," she said, not even a little bit convinced.

"What?"

"'Mrs. Sugarman is cool'?"

"She is!"

"You must think I'm a real idiot," Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"No I don't." Nick protested.

"You're trying to tell me that you had a good time with that old lady?" Accusations...

"I did! We played three games of backgammon..." he only concentrated a few more times before looking back at the girl. She still looked unconvinced. "Alright! I was bored out of my mind and I hate doing charity!"

_Drop a heart, break a name  
>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<em>

Miley starred at the road, laughing to herself. "It's okay. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yes it does..."

"No it doesn't!"

"I can't win with you!" Nick's face now covered with nothing but sombre emotions.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<em>

"It's not about winning, Nick." Miley's face also stern. It was quiet for a while before Miley spoke again. "Do you know what your problem is? You take yourself _way_ too seriously."

"I do not." He said in a grave manner.

"Yes, you do. You should try to lighten up."

"I am lightened! Can we drop this?" Nick said in his usual attitude.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet  
>Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet<br>Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
>Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him<br>I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
>But you're just a line in a song<br>(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

"Fine," She said looking away, smiles still engraved on her lips. Nick's face was now at peace. Or so he thought. Miley turned to face him again, this time with the face of a cartoon villain smiling maniacally, tongue stuck out.

"What're you doing?" He asked, trying not to smile. She did it again. "Stop it! It's distracting!" He said, not even bothering to hide his grin. "Cut it out!"Laughing some more... He turned to see her smiling like a doll, fingers by her head like horns, wiggling them around.

"Are you smiling?" She asked him.

"No," he forced the smile to vanish.

"No?" She made up some more anomalous faces right at his face.

"Will you stop?"

"It's okay. You can laugh. I promise not to tell anybody."

Both of them smiled at each other. Miley's hand overlapped Nick's hand (which is on the gear shift), soon turning into hand holding with fingers entwined as they enjoyed the ride back...

_Drop a heart, break a name  
>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<em>

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think, review please:)<strong>


	8. Shakespeare? Very nice

**Hey guys, here the next chapter, please make sure you leave a review for me please.**

* * *

><p>Demi sat on the floor of a random room back at the Jonas estate. She rocked back and forth as she sipped from her Diet Coke can. There came a rushed knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked with uncertainty, waiting for a reply before getting up.<p>

"It's Selena," came from the other side of the door. Demi hurried to the door, tripping on her own feet as she made her way. She opened one door letting Selena in, who was actually concerned for her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as soon as she was in.

"NO!" The other girl screamed in her face. Selena pushed her head back from Demi's, making an overwhelmed expression in the process. Selena looked at all directions outside before closing the doors.

"Calm down, tell me what happened."

"Something awful happened last night,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Nick talked to me on the phone and said he wanted to help with Joe and I…" Demi said, trailing off remembering all that had happened last night.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Demi, you have to tell me." She grabbed Demi by the arms and dragged her to a sofa nearby.

"Well things got out of hand!" Echoes surrounded the room, "He took advantage of me!" she fiercely whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He-" Demi sighed knowing she couldn't say it out loud.

"Did he force you to have sex?"

"Not exactly..."

"He made you give him a blowjob?"

"No...ew!"

"Well what then?" Selena demanded, already losing her patience. Demi took a big sigh before whispering into Selena's ear. She smiled as the girl told her what happened, letting everything sink in. Just as Demi was pulling away, Selena put on her serious face in a split second, concealing her true self.

"He went down on you?" Selena asked.

"Uh, if that's what you call it."

"Well, did you like it?"

"NO!"

"No?" Selena repeated.

"I don't know. It was weird. I mean, at first, it felt icky, and then it was sort of okay. Then I started getting really hot. And then I started shaking and...It felt like an EXPLOSION!" Demi boomed right at the other girl's face at the end, "But a good one,"

"Demi, you had an orgasm," Selena carefully explained.

"I did?" Confusion and stimulation filled her.

"You're becoming a woman, I'm so proud of you!"

"I am!" Demi laughed out of the joy, cuddling Selena.

"Demi!" Selena shoved Demi of her, forcing the girl to roll onto the floor. "Listen," She helped the girl up, "Now that you're on your way, it'll be **stupid **to stop. Think of Nick as your tutor. Let him instruct you."

"But I don't love him! I love Joe," Demi pouted.

"So?" She said without an ounce of care. Selena shook her head, quickly changing her attitude. "Don't you want to make Joe happy? Practise makes perfect. My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible," Selena said, poking one of Demi's breasts'.

"But that would make me a slut," Demi dejected. "Wouldn't it?"

"Demi, everybody does it," She placed her finger over her mouth to show it was a secret, "It's just that nobody talks about it,"

As Selena stepped out, Demi shouted "So it's like a secret society?"

"That's one way of looking at it!" She threw her arms out by her side. As she turned to leave, she mouthed 'fucking idiot!'.

"Cool!" Demi was left to herself, standing in the middle of an empty room, laughing by herself like a fool. She began spinning and dancing, singing 'secret society'.

* * *

><p>After Nick and Miley's day at the nursing home, he took her home, explaining that he had some things to take care of. Miley seemed to buy it but he had other plans.<p>

Nick was now, lying in bed with Demi beside him, who was idly chewing on another cherry whilst he was looking through pages in his journal.

"Am I suppose to feel this sore?" She asked.

"For the first time, yes." Nick grumbled, as he started writing intently in his journal. "It'll pass" he added after a while.

Demi had a mischievous grin on her face as she sat on top of the half naked Nick. "I like it better when I'm on top," She crept closer to his face, kissing him for a second or two before getting shoved to the floor.

"Demi," Nick said as the girl's head levelled with the bed. "This is what I like to call 'quiet time'. It's when we reflect on the things we've just done." He explained to her, treating the girl like a mere child.

"Sorry," she retorted sarcastically. "Something the matter?" she asked sincerely as she slumped towards him.

"Ya think?" he responded, looking ahead for a while before going make to his journal.

"Is it me?"

"No. You were fine," Nick said gently.

"It's that Miley girl. You love her don't you?" Demi questioned, a voice coloured with jealousy. Nick grunted and gave off a moody sigh. "It's okay, I don't love you either!" She forced her breath on Nick's face. "I love Joe!" she said the entire thing hurriedly.

"I'm getting out of here," Nick announced.

"Where are you going?" Demi shouted.

"I'm taking a shower," He hollered.

"Want any company?" Demi went into her 'sexy' pose.

"No!"

"Want a blowjob?" she posed with her hand this time.

"Good night, Demi!" the door slammed behind him.

"Ru-ude!" she said to herself, picking up another cherry to devour.

* * *

><p>Back at the estate's garden, Miley was sitting on the grass by herself, reading a book. While in Nick's room, he was spying on her through his binoculars. Selena entered his room without knocking, stealing the viewers from him.<p>

"Who're you spying on?" she asked, trying to find what he was looking at. She spotted the girl. "That her?"

"Yeah," A tear trickled down Miley's cheek.

"Aw, she's crying. Wittle baby's upset by the big bad book!" She teased.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her, taking back his binoculars.

"What's up your ass?" she detested. Nick did nothing but look at her. "She's really getting to you, isn't she?"

"If you must know, yes," He said honestly. "I don't know what to do. I can't stand that 'holier than thou' bullshit, yet I'm completely infatuated with her," he prolonged, "She made me laugh," That was something no one could do.

"So that's why you're losing our bet?" She sounded disgusted.

It's just taking a little longer than I expected," Nick was on the offensive.

Selena whisked the car keys away from Nick's pocket, "Mind if I take my new car for a ride?" she gently licked his bottom lip.

He snatched his keys back, adding "Selena, the only thing you'll be riding is me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

* * *

><p>Back with Miley, the book she was reading was so heartbreaking that she felt a tear escape her eye.<p>

"Hey." A voice broken her attention to her book.

Miley tore her eyes away from the book and looked up to see Nick making his way over to her.

"Hey." She greeted back. Nick stood in front of her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sooo...are you busy tonight?" He asked.

"...No why?"

"Well, I thought you would like to spend your evening with me. You see, there's a fevistal tonight. There'll be a lot of great stuff there, nothing fancy."

Miley raised her eyebrow at him.

"Just think of it as a way to get to know the city better."

"Sure, I'll play along." Miley smiled.

"Great! How about 'round 7 then?" Miley just nodded. Nick walked away, his heart still pounded like drums.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes before picking up Miley, Nick stood in front of his full view mirror. His collar button shirt clean and pressed, his pants also sparkling and more formal. He looked at what he was wearing. He ruffled his hair a little bit, then over analysed his appearance, fixing his hair again. <em>Don't screw this up!<em> He told himself.

Unbeknownst to Nick, Miley was also facing the same dilemma. While she looked at her attire, she was worrying about a lot of stuff. About half of her clothes lied on her bed. She checked every six seconds to see if her hair was alright, also making sure her silk blue dress was kept unruffled.

By the time they met, they starred at each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar  
>but never doubt thy love." Nick recited slowly without flaw, flashing his winning smile at her.<p>

"Shakespeare? Very nice," Miley arched a brow.

"You're beautiful..." Nick commented, starring at her dress.

"Thanks, but I think I'm a little over dressed." Miley looked away as her face grew pinker, thanking that the street lights by the store were temporary out of order.

"Of course not, but we should be on our way,"

Fortunately, everyone else was dressed the same. The guy and girl walked all over the place, playing, laughing, and probably having the best time of their lives. One song came to an eventual end as another soon began boom from the speakers.

"Want to dance?" Nick asked, holding his hand out for Miley to take. She hesitated for a moment before taking it. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine," Nick said as if he could read her mind.

Other people also started to dance, two-step ballroom style. Nick closed off the huge space between him and Miley, gently guiding her. Out of everyone, they were the best to watch. The outside world died out, as Miley met Nick's gaze. He tilted his head towards her, Miley stood there motionless. She could feel his face drawing closer to hers and soon his lips clashed with hers.

Miley didn't stop him because she couldn't bring herself to. Miley guessed she would be lying to herself if she didn't want him to kiss her. But he was her friend and she wasn't going to cross that line with him.

Before things went too far, her hands left his and pushed his chest forward, taking a step back with the push, quickly whispering, "I'm sorry Nick...but I can't," before running off. Nick stood there, watching her run away, the music dying off in the background along with his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Miley! <strong>

**I've decided to change the plot a little so there's gonna be a character coming back. Any guesses?**

**Oh and by the way, am I the only one who didn't know that Miley wears coloured contacts. Only just found out haha. **

**Her eyes are naturally brown, fact guys!**

**Leave a review please!**

**twitter; teencyruslovato**


	9. The fag?

**Hey guys, I was going to upload last Saturday but something happened then. First my sister gave birth on thursday so all them days where just about little Orlando, thats his name by the way. **

**Then on saturday, my mum goes over to tell her dad but she finds him, sat in the chair but hunched over so his head was inbetween his legs. Blood coming out of his ears, urgh, it was horrible. :'( soo I don't know if ill upload this week, only wolf friend but don't know...**

**RIP Grandad.**

**Sorry, I just had to let you guys know, so you wouldn't think I'm leaving the story. **

**Anyway, back to the story. Sorry it's short. /:**

* * *

><p>Miley was sat on the stairs, leading to the garden as she was reading one of her favourite books. But her mind couldn't help but go back to what happen last night, scenes in her head were playing over and over again. Everything felt so right and wrong at the same time. She was with Nick, he kissed her, and she kissed him back. But the face of Liam flashed before her; he was still her boyfriend. She still loved him, right? Her head felt like the Tilt-O-Whirl and her brain was going to throw up any second now.<p>

"Guess who?" Soft hands, gentle voice, and the smell of cologne filled her nostrils. Miley quickly spun around to meet the gaze of two blue eyes filled with warmth.

"Liam!" Miley cried out as she leaped to hug him. They both tumbled down, the girl still clinging closely to him.

"I've missed you too Miley," Liam said as he helped her to her feet.

"Liam...how come you're back?" Miley asked as she looked at him. She was surprised to see him as her was in Europe. He slung his back pack on one shoulder, dusting off his torn jeans' and weary jacket.

"Well, I decided to come back early because I was missing my beautiful girlfriend." He said, before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Miley kissed him back before pulling away from him.

"I missed you too." She smiled at the sight of Liam and his hair, "I like your hair," Miley commented. Liam chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>In another room, very far and high from where Liam and Miley chattered at, Nick was spying at them with his binoculars once again.<p>

"Spying again, Nicholas?" Selena drawled as crept up from behind.

"Fuck off," Nick spat.

"Someone seems in a bad mood today. Things not go well last night with Mrs. Jesus?"

"Everything was fine, but seems like Liam," Nick pronounced his name venomously, "is here."

"The fag?" Selena asked, examining her nails.

"The one and only,"

"Let me take a look," She said as she snatched the object from Nick, eyeing at the two. "Hm...Not bad, though he's not my type," she tossed the binoculars haphazardly back to Nick as she took a seat by the window. "What's your plan now?"

"I'm working on it," Nick sat the things down as he got his coat and left, Selena hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>"You know with Chris being Chris and eating whatever he saw, Michelle and I had to-" Liam's tale was cut short as he saw a man about the same age as him walking towards them, another lady about the guys' age walking in tow.<p>

"After noon, Miley, and who might this be?" Nick asked dumbly as his head tilted to Liam.

"Oh right, Liam, this is Nick and...?"

"Selena, nice to meet you," she announced as she shook Liam's and Miley's hand.

"Nice to meet you all!" Liam shook everyone's with eagerness.

"So Liam, do you have a place to stay?" Miley asked as she and he wandered through the halls.

"Yup! I'm gonna be staying with Chris and Michelle in an apartment for a while."

"That's great..." Miley murmured; her eyes distant.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Liam asked with concern.

"It's nothing, really."

"It's that Nick guy, isn't it?" He demanded.

"No! It's alright!" Miley pleaded, gripping onto Liam's hand.

"Alright..." He said as he glared at Nick, who was passing by, flashing an innocent smile their way, especially at Miley.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Selena answered as she picked up the phone.<p>

"Hi Selly! It's Demi"

"Hello Demi," Selena said indifferent.

"Justin's invited me to his beach house this week and there's going to be a party and lots of people I don't know and I don't want to be alone. Can you come with me, please?" Demi begged like a child. A devious smirk appeared on Selena's face as a plan slowly was slowly being constructed in her head.

"Would you mind if I bring a few people along?"

"You should be on your hands and feet, bowing to me right now Nick," Selena suddenly appeared by Nick's door, sauntering towards him.

"Oh pray tell, young maiden," He said sarcastically.

"You and what's-her-face and her boyfriend are going with Demi and me to Justin's beach house this weekend."

"Why would I want to go there?" Nick asked, frankly annoyed.

"Because I'm going to help you get rid of Liam and destroy Demi all at once."

"Seriously, why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say I'm going to have a bit of fun, and this should make our little bet more interesting,"

Nick gave Selena a suspicious look, glaring hard at her. As Selena turned to leave, she turned, sending a message his way, "Oh yeah, bring Joe with you too."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE <strong>

**Thank you 3**


	10. You deserve someone better

**Hey guys sorry its abit late, been sorting some stuff out, I did some media homework today and then I wrote this after so here it it.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me again, why are we here?" Miley asked, stifling a yawn. Her arm wrapped around Liam's waist as his long arm draped over Miley's shoulder.<p>

They were on their way to Justin's party and Miley was starting to regret coming now. It was weird because Nick invited Liam to the party and grudgingly he said yes and brought Miley along too.

"To enjoy the weather! Miles, you've got to loosen up sometimes, you know?" Liam asked, putting his arm on Miley's free shoulder. She just grunted in reply.

"Shit! Justin's coming over. I have to leave before my cover's ruined. You better watch my back!" Selena hissed sharply into Nick as she saw Justin and Demi walking towards them. Nick let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>Everything was going well, despite Selena's 'secretly following' the group. Liam was teaching Miley how to windsurf as Nick secretly glared daggers at him. Water lapped at the fiery man's feet as he mumbled to himself.<p>

"Stupid, no good, son of a-"

"Nick, man, calm down," Joe said as he sprinkled sand onto the other guy's afro hair. Water splashed all over Nick as a child carrying a tiny pail of swung it too hard around and managed to soak him. Nick just sat there, unmoving, but if he were any angrier, he'd be steaming. Demi skipped forward to Nick and Joe who laid on the sand.

"Hi, Nick!" Demi squealed as she crushed him in a bear hug.

"Demi! Get off or I'll die before I'm ready!" Nick gasped for air as he shoved Demi off of him. Joe gawked at Demi's bathing suit and particularly the area around the chest, if you catch my drift. The girl's bottom part looked like a very small and tight thong, as the top part looked like a very small piece of cloth bounded to her chest. Her boobs looked like they were going to fall out at any time.

"Hi..Joe" Demi moaned in a low, seductive voice at Joe who was still staring at her breasts.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun had set, people where already at Justin's beach house, having the time of their life. Tiki torches dimly lit as some teens skinny-dipped by the waters'. Other's drunkenly shared more intimate moments with their dates. Off in a corner, Joe kept a close eye on Nick as he chugged at the beer's contents. Nick in the opposite direction gave a slight nod as he wandered off. Joe took a quick swig as he half drunkenly made his way towards Miley.<p>

"Hey! You won't believe what I saw!" He shouted as he yanked on Miley's arm, wearing a really stupid, but pleased expression.

"But I'm with...whoa!" Miley shrieked as she was pulled towards the beach by Demi's tutor. "Don't worry Liam, I'll be back soon...!" She hollered as her voice got fainter. Liam gave a disgruntled huff as he walked to the balcony, stealing another beer on the way. He leaned his torso over the railing, slumping towards the edge as he slowly slurped his drink.

"You bored to?" Selena's voice crept behind him as he turned to take in her image.

"Yeah," was all he said as he returned to his earlier position.

"You seem lonely without Miley around," Selena stated matter-of-factly. The guy just shrugged. "Why don't you tell me about her?" That brought a smile to Liam's face.

* * *

><p>"Joe, looking at naked girls swim in the lake isn't something I'm into. And for the hundredth time, I'M NOT A LESBIAN! God, why does everyone think that?" Miley yelled as she tread heavily back to Liam.<p>

* * *

><p>"She seems like a wonderful person, from the way you describe her. But does she really deserve you?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Liam wondered, straightening his posture.

"Well, you seem to be head over heels for the girl and yet she seems to so distant from you now," Selena clarified in that all-knowing tone of hers. "You deserve someone who'll return the same feelings to you." She stepped closer to him until their chests touched.

* * *

><p>Miley strode past people, asking those who were barely sober if they had seen a tall man, vaguely describing him. All answers led to the balcony, where she could barely make out two silhouettes. Her feet moved sluggishly as if heavy bricks had been tied to her feet.<p>

As the visage of Miley barely reached the corner of Selena's left eye, that demon smirk cut its way to her lips as she grabbed the back off Liam's neck and pushed his lips to hers. Some resistance was used, but after a while, he surrendered. Miley's boyfriend deepened the kiss as he brought his hands to Selena's waist. Selena reciprocated as she wrapped her arms around his neck; from another angle, it actually looked like she was enjoying herself.

Miley's eyes watered as she was looking at what was happening in front of her face. Everything felt so slow yet her breathe seemed like it was matching the speed of a train. Liam and Selena held on too long for Miley to bear.

"Liam, how could you?" She shouted at him, tears trickling down her face as she headed into the direction of the water.

"Miley, wait!" Liam shouted after her, stepping away from the other girl. Selena grabbed his wrist, stopping him in place.

"Liam, going after her will only make things worse. Besides, she's not the type to go emo and cut her wrists, right?" Selena questioned.

"But still! I need to tell her the truth!" Liam's brows knitted themselves deeper together as he clenched his jaw.

"I'm here for you now. All in due time, she'll forgive you."

* * *

><p>Music boomed from the speakers as people danced on the floor. Demi danced with several boys at the same time, all very close and sweaty. Their hips clashed together like sex with clothes on. She danced promiscuously with every boy she could find. <em>Dance with every guy you can find in front of Justin, <em>was exactly what Selena had said if she recalled correctly. Justin marched right up to her, and yanked her away from the group.

"Hey!" Demi yelled at him.

"I should be the one yelling! You know, I thought all the recent rumours of you were fake, but I guess they were right! You really are a slut!" Justin yelled back at her.

"What?" The two did some more bickering resulting in Demi shoved Justin back as she stormed away. Now that Justin was all depressed, he went to drink all the alcohol he could find within the next three hours. Liam, who was watching them the whole entire time, smirked as she leaned in to kiss Liam again.

* * *

><p>Miley's eyes grew red as she still ran along the shore, and into the water. She was knee high in it as she bent over, pacing in her hands on her knees as she rested to catch her breath. She wiped away more briny water from her face. All her sadness melted into anger as she thrashed at the water, hitting and splashing it everywhere.<p>

"Miley?" Nick's voice came into distance as he stepped into the freezing lake. She snarled as he came closer, she threw the water at him without hesitation. The little water droplets dived at him like little shards of ice as Miley continued her lunatic throws. Nick grabbed her wrists, grunting as she persisted to get free. Tears came rushing down her face again as she bawled into Nick's chest. He embraced her tightly, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear into the black. He whispered hush words of comfort to her as her crying slowly subsided; all that was left were sniffles. Nick held on tightly to Miley, his mind torn in two. Grievance for her suffering, but at the same time, this was just another step into her pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Deary me, Nick...anyway tell me what you think there may be a lemon coming up soon...so review please and tell me what you think<strong>

**thank you for everyone reviewing so far haha, love you all :D xx**


	11. That makes you a hypocrite

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Anyone heard about that Marieh Yeater or whatever, claiming bieber is the baby father to her child. What do you think? He is or isnt?**

**Personally, I say take the paternity test andt hen prove that girl wrong lol.**

**Anyway here it is.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Miley and Nick last saw each other, since the party. Liam spoke to Miley after but Miley broke up with him and told him to go back home, which reluctantly he did. Justin told Demi that he doesn't want her to see him anymore, making Selena's plan work, only just step by step and Demi's would be the slut before even starting school.<p>

Nick laid on his bed back at the Jonas Estate as Wisps smoke darted out of his mouth as he took another drag from his cigarette. A small, but bright screen flashed at his face as rain continued to pour outside. Nick was scrolling through his history list of phones calls that he had missed. They were all composed of whores and sluts; he didn't even bother to call them. He listened to some voice mails- mainly about Kevin wanting him to call back- and finally one from Miley. It was last sent sixty-five minutes ago. If he hurried, he'd be able to see her.

"You better hurry if you want to see that girl, Nick." Selena spoke from the door. She always had a nasty habit of appearing unexpectedly. Nick was only startled for a minute but regained his composure.

"What're you doing here?" He snarled.

"Temper, temper," Selena teased as she sauntered to him, lying on his bed. "Do you know what the date of today is?" she asked innocently.

"August 11. Why do you care?" he asked dejectedly.

"Exactly. I've seen you with little Miss Miley Ray. And I _know _that you haven't made any progress with her." Selena smirked at him. Without her makeup, it was much more easier to imagine her as the devil's spawn. She continued with her taunt, "You only have two weeks left, and in that time, you'll lose _everything,"_ She heaved herself up, tilted Nick's chin up and neared near him. "Sleep well, Nicky," she sweetly spoke into his ear as she pulled away to give him one more wicked smile.

Once she was out of hearing distance, Nick's face turned sour. He squished his cigarette in his ash tray, and swore. "Tch, bitch."

Nick flipped open his phone, dialling Miley. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" a soft voice spoke on the other side.

"Miley, it's Nick,"

"Oh, hey Nick! What's up?"

"Um, nothing, I was just wondering if you could meet me?" He asked.

"Um, yeah sure. Where do you wanna meet?" She asked.

"At the park. In half an hour?" Nick said.

"Okay, see you in half an hour." She hung up the phone, leaving Nick to quickly get ready for his meeting with Miley.

* * *

><p>Miley was sat on the park bench, tapping her right foot silently on the ground. She looked around the park and saw couples or families, having a pinic or messing around with their children. Miley smiled at their happiness and gazed to the right and saw Nick was there, looking at her. Miley almost jumped back at his sudden appearance.<p>

"Hey, Nick."

"Hey." He smiled at her. "You think it's possible to...uh, you know, erm...chat?" Nick stuttered, trying to get the words out.

"Yeah sure," Miley watched as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Alright, first off, I know that I was a jerk from the first time we met, but I've changed," Nick started as he looked back and forth at her, thinking of what next to say. _This sounded so much better in my head, _Nick was thinking. "Miley, you've changed me," Nick said quietly, coming to a stop to hold Miley's hand.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Miley asked as she covered Nick's hand with her own in a gesture of concern.

"Miley...do you have feelings for me?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked again, looking at her.

"Well..." She started.

"Well, what?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing?" He asked.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'? I mean I thought we liked each other."

"We do-I mean I do, but you're my friend Nick that's all."

"And you can tell me you honestly feel nothing for me!" Nick nearly yelled as he rose from the bench, making some passer-byes look at them, oddly.

"I feel something. I'm not saying I don't..." Miley said, starting to get defensive herself.

"Then why can't we be together huh?"

Miley stood up from the bench, looking directly into Nick's eyes, feeling angry and frustrated.

"Because Nick, I don't trust myself with you." Miley said, tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at him.

Miley couldn't stand there any longer so she turned away and ran back home. When she got back home ,she went into her room and fell on her bed, hugghing her piloow. Her heart was beating so loud she couldn't even think and she wasn't going to for the rest of the day either.

* * *

><p>Conflicting thoughts still ran through her as Miley brushed her hair in front of the vanity table. Looking at herself, Miley was wondering who she was. Then all of the sudden she heard a knock at the door which made her jump.<p>

"Uh…Come in." Miley said, still looking in the mirror.

Looking back, Miley saw Nick walk in. His hair was a mess and his eyes seemed distraught. Miley just looked back in the mirror as she set the brush down. Her heart had started beating faster in the instant she heard his voice.

"I just thought I'd say goodbye. I'm leaving tomorrow." He said.

"Oh…goodbye then." Miley said quietly as she turned to face him, not getting up. Nick turned away to leave but she heard him sigh before she heard.

"I don't understand you." He said, causing a wave of confusion to flushed over Miley.

"You sit there and tell me something of experience when in love and yet here it is and you're just going to let it walk away." He said with a raised voice.

"Nick that was ne-"

"Just save it Miley. It's nothing remember? Then again, if love is nothing to you that makes you a hypocrite." He said coldly.

"I didn't say love was nothing." Miley said, feeling the defensiveness rise in her again.

"Well you did earlier today because here it is right in front of you and you just shove it away. That makes you a hypocrite." He said. "I will move on probably but you will be stuck with knowing you lost love."

He turned to leave and before Miley had a chance to even think she found herself reaching out and grabbing his wrist. The warmness of his skin sent shivers down her spine.

"Wait." Miley said quietly as she looked up into his broken mocha eyes.

Miley moved her hand past him and locked the door behind him. Her whole body felt like jelly as she found herself pulling him back towards the bed. Letting go of his hand, Miley, self consciously started to unbutton her top slowly. As she got to the last one, she looked up at him; waiting for him to come to her, Miley had never felt so vulnerable. Still waiting for him to come, Nick just shook his head as if it was his first time and not hers.

"I can't…I'm sorry." He stuttered, then unlocked the door and rushed out of the room, leaving her on bed.

Miley could feel the tears coming this time and she didn't stop them. _Had I done something wrong? He left me here_. Without a second thought, she buttoned her top back up and grabbed her bag from underneath her bed and started packing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Love having new people review my story, thank you!**

**Oh yeah, I'm thinking of carrying on Stargirl! If any of you have read it, check it out please! **

**kisses xx**


End file.
